


Confession

by ephemeralfangirl



Series: Cat Grant, Professor [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralfangirl/pseuds/ephemeralfangirl
Summary: A surprise visit to Cat's classroom sparks an unexpected confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> This goes just a bit after Room A-203, I've decided to make a series out of them. Enjoy!

“Congratulations, you’ve written a piece worthy of TMZ. If that’s your goal in life, you’ve reached it. Stop wasting your and my infinitely more valuable time and get out.” The irritated remark greeted Kara as she opened the door of Cat’s classroom. 

She peeked inside and saw a frisson of fear pass around the room, as if each and every student was afraid of being ejected. Nobody stood up, but a blond girl slid lower in her seat. Cat was glaring at her and Kara felt a sympathetic clench in her gut. She hadn’t been in that particular position in a while but by Rao did she remember it well. With fondness, but still.

Fondness turned to nostalgia as Kara watched Cat. Her teacher persona had slipped and the CEO was on full force. She looked gorgeous. Cat had forgone her usual necklace for a clunky silver bracelet, the four-inch heels accented legs that disappeared into a bordeaux Narsisco Rodriguez leather dress. The fabric hugged Cat perfectly, Kara noted with a weird envy, but what annoyed her the most was that the geometric panels at the chest did not even hint to what was underneath. She had received a picture that morning of delicate black lace laid out on Cat’s unmade bed. The image had hit her in the gut and it had been driving her crazy, prompting her to take her phone out and look every ten minutes. It had been so bad that she had decided to make a detour. The crazy didn’t abate. Admiring the way Cat stood with a hand on her hip made Kara burn and heart beat faster.

She was in all her glory when she turned away from the disappointing student and paced the stage, the staccato of her steps beating time with her words, the noise driving Kara’s pulse faster.

“No? You don’t want to leave? Then don’t you dare give me another piece like this. You’re all going to write puff pieces, you’re all going to have to start by writing gossip, nasty or otherwise, to pay your bills, but this is not the place for it. This is the place where you learn to be better than this, this is the place where you learn what matters and what doesn’t. You’ll have plenty of time to sell your ideals for petty cash. This is not the place. If I read another substandard piece coming from anyone in this class, you will be out.”

Kara watched as the students held their collective breath, nobody daring to move lest it result in their eviction from what Kara knew was the most sought-after class in the journalism major. She smirked when Cat looked over her students. The fierce Grant glare was on full force for a second longer than strictly necessary, to make sure that her point was driven uncomfortably home. She then turned on her heels and headed toward her desk, the clear signal her class was waiting for to breathe. Cat took the offensive piece of writing, put it on top of the others, walked back to the edge of the stage and let them fall like a brick on the table she had put between the stage and the first row of chairs for students to retrieve their assignments. The thunder of paper hitting wood from Cat’s height was loud in the cavernous space and most students jumped.

“Read the chapter on libel for next week, if I cannot impress upon you the value of journalistic integrity, maybe the basic concept that you can be sued for peddling cheap falsehoods will get through to some of you,” she gave one sweeping glance to the assembly and turned back to her desk. The class considered themselves thoroughly dismissed.

Students rushed to retrieve their precious assignments while Cat put her things back in what Carter had dubbed her ‘teacher bag’. The chorus of “Miss Grant” started the minute people started to look at the comments and grades. Cat was a harsh but fair critic. They’d once discussed how she was grading for the real world and not to “cater to those who couldn’t handle how the business was going to treat them.” She believed it was better to weed out the weak while they could still find a better place for themselves. While Kara understood that it was done from that place of kindness Cat often denied existed, she sometimes gave her that wounded puppy look at the comments she read. Cat would usually roll her eyes and take the papers away from Kara to save her from her own goodness.

Kara walked into the room just before the students started filing out, but she remained at the top of the stairs, unwilling to distract Cat. She was distracted enough for both of them. She resisted taking out her phone again, and instead she watched her, dare she say it even in her own mind?, girlfriend interact with her students and the gentle smile she had turned to a frown. Cat was surrounded by a group of cute young women. That wasn’t surprising, but they all seemed rather perky and perfectly put together which, in Kara’s experience, was weird for an 8 am class. Her eyes narrowed when she watched one of them lean closer to Cat, head coquettishly tilted to the side, a ready blush on her cheeks and a bashful look through her lashes. That brunette was flirting with Cat!

She came down the stairs slowly, eyes feeling warm and she had to stop herself from burning, literally in her case, a hole in the side of that girl’s head. She watched the others and she saw the same thing on each of their faces: infatuation. It was displayed differently and none of the others were so bold as to flirt with Cat openly, but there was no denying the crush they had on their teacher. On Kara’s girlfriend. 

Something started to burn inside her chest that came from a different place than the heat of desire she’d felt admiring the woman. It was uncomfortable, slippery and dangerous, a bit like the red k, but more vicious. She came down the stairs faster, her movement sudden enough that Cat looked up from the papers she was reading. The little frown of concentration vanished and her face opened up, suddenly no longer Miss Grant, but much more Cat. It was the public version of that look she gave Kara when they were alone together, that warm wonder that made the Kryptonian tingle inside and out. It was the look that quieted the rest of the world as if it didn’t exist beyond the two of them. Kara would lift mountains to see that look. 

The corner of her mouth ticked up and her eyes sparkled at seeing Kara. The students turned to study the newcomer with a higher level of hostility than Kara thought was warranted, but she didn’t care. She smiled back at Cat, her own expression a lot less subtle, the joy on her face was obvious for everyone to see.

She lifted the latte she held. “I thought you could use a pick me up.”

Cat pursed her lips to keep her grin from expanding. She knew the latte was just an excuse. “Good thought.”

The brunette cleared her throat and Cat’s face closed, back to business, and she gave her attention to the girls. “I believe my comments are sufficiently detailed, I’m sure you’ll agree once you’ve actually read them. Should you need to discuss this further, you’re welcome during my office hours.”

She took her bag from the podium and headed toward the stairs. Under intense and quite hostile scrutiny, Kara extended her hand to help her down. She avoided looking at the gaggle of girls but she could feel their stares. They burned against her skin, it made her itch and it fed the slippery feeling inside she had never experienced quite like this before. Cat reached the ground and Kara was about to let go, but Cat tightened her grip, doing a “gimme” wiggle with her left hand. Kara passed the cup to her and let herself be led to the closet of an office Cat had been given. It was about the size of the en suite at CatCo, but it had more than enough room to meet students in and it had a door, which was definitely Kara’s favourite feature. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Kara pushed Cat against it and kissed her with probably more intent than the older woman had expected. The approving hum that started low and ended up breathy when Cat pulled away was all the encouragement Kara needed. Her hands found Cat’s hips at the same time their lips reconnected and she pulled them forward, fitting their curves together until Cat was arched against her, one slender hand gripping Kara’s shirt tightly. Cat broke the kiss and leaned her shoulder blades against the door, the rest of her still touching Kara, arching to keep them close as she tugged Kara closer. “This is a nice surprise.”

“The kiss? Or my visit?”

Cat smirked. “Hum. I think you’ll need to test both again for me to be able to say conclusively.”

Something warm bloomed in Kara’s belly, like it always did whenever Cat told her that she was wanted. It never had to be big, but it calmed the part of Kara that felt as if she would wake up any moment and the Grants would still be on their adventures.

“I think I can manage both.”

The smirk softened and Kara leaned forward, intent on tasting it. They were so close that she felt every inch of Cat before their lips touched. Kara shivered at the friction and the kiss she meant to be gentle went up a notch, lips pressed hard together, hands trailing up the curved spine until Kara’s tangled them in the perfect curls. She pulled on Cat’s hair, just hard right to make her bow her head back and Kara found the racing pulse with her lips. She trailed open mouthed kissed up to the soft hollow behind Cat’s ear, nipping and soothing her way down the side of Cat’s neck, nosing the collar of the dress aside before she bit on that spot where neck becomes shoulder. Kara smiled when Cat moaned, her composure slipping under Kara’s attention. Figuring they were now even on the distracted scale, she pulled away and surveyed her handiwork. Pressed against the door, Cat’s cheeks were flushed, her lips parted and her eyes were half closed and just a little dangerous. Kara swallowed hard, the image burned in her mind by the fire that ran through her veins.

“You’re playing dirty,” Cat growled, pushing Kara away from her.

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” Cat walked to the mirror she’d put on the end of her bookcase. Kara watched her hungrily as she put her hair back to rights and erased smudges of lipstick from around her lips. The thin white line on her lower lip was showing and Kara felt like she was parched and the only way to fix it was to drink from Cat’s lips. Rao, she loved kissing Cat. She loved that she was allowed to do it until Cat was less put together than usual. She loved messing her up and being the only one to see her like this, struggling to hide the evidence of their desire. For all her efforts, something always gave Cat away, and it filled Kara with heat. She watched the path of fingers around the lips she just wanted taste again, to mess up again and again until they both fought for breath, for a hold on a shred of sanity but this wasn’t the place. She would be allowed that later. She hoped. In a desperate bid to keep herself from touching Cat, Kara cleared her throat and looked around for something to hold on to that wasn’t her girlfriend.

“Did you notice that those girls back there all have a crush on you?” The second the words were out of her mouth, Kara wanted to take them back. Cat’s eyes met hers in the mirror and the most devilish grin Kara had ever seen started to lift the corner of those lips. It shouldn’t have thrilled Kara the way it did, calling a desire to sin she couldn’t remember getting with anybody else. Cat turned from the mirror and her hips swayed with every step she took toward Kara. The air suddenly felt too thin and Kara had trouble breathing. She backed away from Cat until she hit the desk, pushing it a few inches. Cat put a single finger on her chest and pressed down until Kara was sitting on the edge. She parted her legs just enough to give Cat some room to step closer. The feeling of Cat on the inside of her knees made her tremble. The layers between them muted the feeling somewhat, but it made Kara long for bare skin. The finger still on her chest trailed up and around the back of her neck. She shivered when Cat pressed closer, goosebumps rising in the wake of Cat’s breath on her neck.

“And you would know about having a crush on me, wouldn’t you?” The words were whispered so close to her ear that Kara felt Cat’s lips form the words. 

She swallowed hard and was a more than a little proud of herself when her voice didn’t falter. “Oh, I never had a crush on you.”

Cat stepped back quickly. “This,” she twirled a finger between them, “would imply otherwise.”

Cat’s voice was sharper than it’d been since they’d walked into the office and Kara could see something in Cat’s eyes, something raw and painful that was about to take Cat away from the moment. She put her hands on slender hips and held the older woman in place. She looked at Cat seriously, steadily, as if her heart wasn’t beating out of her chest, as if she wasn’t risking everything good in her life with the confession she hadn’t quite meant to make just yet.

“I never went through the crush part, because by the time I realized I had feelings for you, I was already in love with you.”

The room stilled and the air between them crackled with electricity, just like the quiet lull before a summer thunderstorm. Kara held her breath, but her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was going to pass out as she waited for Cat to do something, anything. She felt her heart sink when green eyes just stared at her, maybe a little glassy, but largely emotionless. It took a moment for Kara to place the look, but when she did, her heart clenched painfully. It was Cat’s CEO poker face.

Panic started to claw at Kara’s throat. “You don’t have to say anything. I just…” Tears started to tickle the corners of Kara’s eyes. She looked down and tried to rise from her perch on the desk. She wanted to fly off and away from the biggest mistake of her life. Loving Cat wasn’t a mistake, it was beautiful and full and sometimes totally insane, but when she got to hold her close, it was the only thing in the world that made sense, that allowed her to feel like she belonged. Telling her though, that might just be. It might just have brought to an end the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Firm hands on her shoulder held her in place. She looked up and finally understood that thing in Cat’s eyes. It was vulnerability. There was a universe of fear born of years of having so little love in the green depths, but it was wrapped up in something stronger, sweeter that looked just enough like love to douse Kara’s freak out. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed when Cat cradled her face between tender hands. The most gentle kisses were placed on her lips. They weren’t deep or lustful like the ones they shared by the door, but they lit a fire inside Kara. It was felt both sweet and the desire was razor sharp when Cat kissed her upper lip then her lower lip. Kara shivered when Cat kissed the left corner of her mouth and trailed even softer kisses until she reached the right corner. Cat pulled back and followed the arch of a pale eyebrow with her index finger. She traced the contour of Kara’s face with a barely there touch. The tenderness in the gesture wasn’t what made the young hero quiver, it was the look on Cat’s face. She didn’t say the words, she couldn’t when the fear took up so much room, but Kara saw the love on her face. It was enough. 

Kara leaned forward and captured Cat’s lips with her own, reassurance and absolution granted with the briefest of contact. When she sat back, Cat bit her lip. 

“What?”

“Maybe,” Cat cleared her throat, lowering her hand to play with the top button of Kara’s shirt, “maybe you could bring an overnight bag tonight and stay for the weekend?”

Happiness squeezed Kara’s heart as she watched Cat purposely avoid her eyes, the inside of her lip caught between her teeth. 

“Isn’t it your weekend with Carter?” Kara didn’t dare speak much above a whisper, but her heart had started to beat triple time. 

She had stayed over at the penthouse on nights when Carter was with his father, like he would be tonight. She often had dinner with the Grants, but she almost always left just before Cat went to bed. They’d done activities just the three of them; short, casual things friends did with friends who had kids, but this was unprecedented. This was acknowledging that what they had was beyond casual, that it was deeper, that it had meaning enough that Cat wanted her son to be involved. Maybe Kara was seeing too much into it, but it felt like a huge step. Kara was so ready for it.

“Uh-huh,” Cat licked her lips, finally bringing her eyes to Kara’s. The younger woman didn’t know what the elder was looking for, but when delicate shoulders sagged in relief, she knew Cat had found whatever she needed. Kara pulled Cat closer and kissed her slowly, thoroughly, until neither could quite remember that the world was just outside an unlocked door. Kara nuzzled and kissed her way up to Cat’s ear, breathing her in, revelling in the unique scent of Cat’s skin.

“I’d love to spend the weekend with the two of you,” she kissed the underside of her jaw and leaned back, pleased with herself, with Cat’s half-lidded eyes and with the world in general. 

“Yeah?” It was more than ascertaining Kara’s level of OK with the plan and they both knew it. Kara took the hand that was still resting on her chest and kissed the inside of Cat’s wrist, her palm, before laying it open above her heart, offering it as a gift.

“Oh, yeah.”

A chirp brought them back to the world.

“Oops,” Kara looked at her phone ascertaining that her break was over. “Gotta go.”

She rose from her seat and kissed Cat, twirling them so she’d be closer to the door. “I’ll see you later.”

She walked to the door and stopped, turning back to Cat. “That picture you sent me this morning. Are you really wearing that?”

The soft look on Cat’s face turned seductive and she put a hand on her hip, shifting her weight to pop it out. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Kara gaped at her, tempted to use her X-ray vision to check, but she knew that if she confirmed it, she would be useless all afternoon. She swallowed hard and nodded once, Cat’s wicked laughter followed her out of the office. If she had thought her visit would mitigate that desirous restless impatience she’d felt all morning, she had made a grave mistake, but she knew she’d do it again and again, gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wondered, this http://www.barneys.com/product/narciso-rodriguez-leather-sleeveless-sheath-dress-504927619.html is the dress Cat is wearing.
> 
> Thanks to elizadunc for the multiple edits and the help shopping. Nothing like a having a full conversation of : Would Cat wear this? :)
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
